


Roman Candles

by azephirin



Series: Charleston [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Charleston, Drabble, Driving, Established Relationship, Fireworks, Future Fic, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-18
Updated: 2010-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rockets, roman candles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roman Candles

**Author's Note:**

> Dean/Chris ([Charleston-verse](http://archiveofourown.org/series/2191)). No spoilers.

They're driving back from Baba's when Dean swerves onto an exit ramp. Jarred away from Fresh Air on NPR, Chris says, "Where are you going?"  
Dean points. The sign reads: FIREWORKS—ROCKETS, ROMAN CANDLES, NOVELTIES.  
"No way," Chris says flatly.  
"It's New Year's Eve! You've gotta light fireworks at midnight."  
Dean looks so honestly excited that Chris feels guilty, but he reminds himself about burns, lost fingers, blindness, and environmental hazards.  
"I was thinking we'd be otherwise occupied then," Chris says.  
"And for the next couple after?" Dean parries.  
"That too," Chris answers, and lays his hand on Dean's thigh.


End file.
